Tom Cody
Tom Cody is the main protagonist in the 1984 film Streets of Fire. He is portrayed by Michael Paré. He reprised his role as Tom Cody in the unofficial 2008 sequel Road to Hell. History Thomas Cody, a former soldier, was living in Chicago where a few years ago was with woman named Ellen Aim, a woman who is a singer and got her career started and later on they both drifted apart. Tom left and took off to another place. A few years later, Tom gets a telegram from his sister, Reva, that Ellen Aim was kidnapped during a concert in their hometown by a motorcycle gang known as the "Bombers", led by Raven Shaddock. Tom arrives in Chicago and goes to see Reva at the diner she works at and he deals with some street punks hassling her. Reva tells Cody that Ellen Aim is with a new man by the name of Billy Fish, who is managing her career and wants Tom to rescue her. Tom is somewhat reluctant, but decides to go help her. Later on that night, he goes to a bar called the "Blackhawk". Clyde, who is a bartender there is pleased to see Tom back. He is annoyed by a tomboyish ex-soldier named McCoy, a mechanic who "could drive anything" and who is good with her fists. They leave the bar and later Tom hires McCoy to be his driver. That night, Tom and Reva plan to rescue Ellen; Reva contacts Billy Fish, Ellen's manager and current boyfriend. While Reva and McCoy go to a diner to wait for Billy, Tom goes to visit a friend of his named Pete, a mechanic and acquires a cache of weapons, including a pump action shotgun, a revolver, and a lever action rifle. Tom and Billy meet at the diner and Tom agrees to the rescue for $10,000, and that Billy goes with Tom back into "the Battery" to get Ellen. In the Battery, they visit Torchie's, where Billy used to book bands. They wait until nightfall under an overpass, watching bikers come and go. Raven has Ellen tied up in an upstairs bedroom. As Tom, Billy, and McCoy approach, Tom directs Billy to get the car and be out front in fifteen minutes. McCoy enters and is stopped by one of the "Bombers". McCoy, pretending to like him, follows him to his special "party room," close to where Raven is playing poker. McCoy knocks him out. Tom finds a window and, as a distraction, starts shooting the gas tanks on the gang's motorcycles; he then reaches Ellen's room, cuts her free and, with McCoy's help, escapes just as Billy arrives at the front door. Riding in the convertible, Tom sends his crew off to meet at the Grant Street Overpass,and leaves to blow up the gas pumps outside a bar. Raven appears out of the flames and chaos to confront Tom. After learning who he is, Raven warns he will be back for Ellen and for him, too. Tom escapes on the one intact motorcycle. Billy is persuading Ellen the only reason her ex-boyfriend rescued her was for money. Tom returns as McCoy explains to Billy that Tom used to be Ellen's boyfriend. Tom, Ellen, Billy, and McCoy escape and Tom decides to ditch the car since it wil be recognizable. They walk through town and a fan of Ellen Aim's named Baby Doll tell them the cops are looking for them and she comes along with them. Tom gets some transportation, a bus with a sing group known as The Sorels, members include Bird, Reggie, B.J. and Lester. While driving through town, they arrive in Ardmore, a different part of town and see a road block. Tom has McCoy pose as the bus driver and Billy be their manager. The Ardmore cops are crooked and will take a bribe. Tom deals with the cops and shoots up their cars. Ellen follows Tom, while Billy and McCoy go back and forth once again about Tom and Ellen's love affair. Ellen and Tom also have an argument. When they all meet up on the street, they are in "the Battery". They return Ellen safely home where she initially rejects her home town as well as Tom. Later, he goes to the hotel where Ellen and Billy are staying to collect his reward. He only takes McCoy's cut and throws the rest in Billy's face. He then tells Ellen that there was a time he would've done anything for her but no more. As Tom storms out, Ellen follows and the two embrace in the rain. Meanwhile, Raven informs Officer Ed Price, the head of the police department, that he wants Tom to meet him alone. If he agrees he will leave the Richmond alone. Price tells Tom to get out of town. Tom, Ellen, and McCoy leave on a train. He knocks out Ellen and returns to town for a climactic fight with Raven. The next day, Raven waits for Cody and Officer Price tells Raven to leave, but does not and calls in the rest of the Bombers with an airhorn. Cody shows up and both Raven and Tom end up fighting it out, first with spike hammers and then they fight with their own fists. Tom Cody ends up defeating Raven Shaddock and is badly beaten. The cops, along with the citizens of Richmond pull out guns and point them at the Bombers. Raven is taken away by his second-in-command Greer and the Bombers leave the Richmond. Tom defeats Raven and the defeated gang carries their leader away. Later that night, Tom says a final goodbye to Ellen at her concert. He tells her if she needs anything, he will be there for her. Tom also says goodbye to Billy Fish, who they both show respect for one another. Tom takes one final look at Ellen performing on stage and leaves the concert hall. Outside the hall, he sees McCoy in his car and rides off with McCoy. Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors